Aphrodisiac
by Lurking Silence
Summary: Canada has a plan to seduce Russia... It works well. Canada/Russia


Matthew had always been fascinated by Russia. He was the only nation larger than himself and together they owned the majority of the arctic. He knew that Russia had always terrified all the European nations for he had watched it happen at times. However that had never truly been a problem for him or in truth for any of those in the Americas where Russia's famed winters held no sway. Instead of the terror that filled the others Matthew found himself fantasizing about having one so feared and powerful under his mercy.

He did not doubt that Russia was a virgin, at least in the submissive role, and he was eager to show him how pleasant it could be to surrender and submit to another. The only problem was that to force him to submit would be painful and scarring for both participants and would likely cause another world war. Matthew didn't want to hurt the large man, no he wanted to show him pleasure beyond his wildest dreams. Who better to take up such an important task? There was far to much bad blood between Russia and most countries and the few that remained were hopeless at romance. So, Matthew had devised a plan. He had invited the man over for a hockey game and planned on spiking his drink. Nothing harmful of course just something that would give him an inconvenient erection and lower his inhibitions a tad. Then he could show Russia how much he cared without the other nation getting upset or overreacting. He smiled and began to bustle around and prepare for his special guest.

* * *

><p>Soon it was time and as the doorbell rang Canada opened the door and allowed Russia entrance to his home.<p>

"I am on time for hockey, da?" Russia enquired his smile creepy as usual. Canada merely nodded in return a little bit of his nervousness shining through as he showed the taller man to the living room where the bottle of vodka sat on the table beside a glass of ice and a few bowls of various snack foods. The Russian immediately grabbed the bottle, ignoring the glass, and settled himself on the sofa. Canada sat in a chair across from him and took a sip of his own drink watching carefully as the vodka swiftly disappeared, smirking as the last drop was drained.

"I was surprised to be asked to Canada's house today," Ivan said breaking the silence first.

"You can call me Matthew if you want, eh," He replied biting his lip in a way that Ivan found strangely tempting. He shook off his distraction and smiled at the man across from him stepping closer to him.

"And Matvey will call me Ivan, da." When Matthew smiled even wider in response Ivan found himself hardening. He blushed lightly and shifted in his seat.

"Da, Ivan," Hearing both his name and the Russian word from the blond across from him his cock became even harder and his blush deepened. However he directed his attention to the TV where the game was just beginning and attempted to ignore both his erection and the cause.

Matthew smirked at the large man across from him who was rather obviously trying to hide his erection. He smirked to see the bigger man shifting and biting his lip as his cheeks grew more and more flushed. He waited until Ivan was practically humping the air before sliding a hand onto his thigh. Ivan's eyes snapped open from where they had fluttered shut and his mouth formed an oh even as his blush darkened.

"Matvey, I-" He was cut off as the Canadian stroked him through his pants, gently then gradually harder causing Ivan to pant desperately. He let out a whimper when Matthew stopped stroking prompting a smirk from the blonde.

"Was there something you wanted Ivan?" Matthew purred against his ear sliding into the man's lap.

"Da, I want-" The man cut off suddenly as he realized that by speaking he would reveal weakness.

"Shh I know exactly what you need, lovely." He slid his hand over the man's lap feeling his rock hard arousal and prompting a gasp from the larger arctic nation. "You need somebody to take care of you, don't you? You need this." He punctuated his words by grinding against the man below him to the sound of gasps.

When Matthew slid off his lap Ivan whimpered and looked so confused Matthew couldn't help but lean back down and kiss him to reassure him.

"Oh sweetheart I'm not leaving you, I'm just taking this to the bedroom." When Ivan still stared uncomprehending Matthew wrapped a hand in his scarf and pulled him easily to his feet. Ivan stumbled behind the shorter blond as they went up the stairs walking awkwardly because of the hardness between his legs. He did not quite understand why he was so hard, it was true that Matthew was attractive and he had wanted this for a while but he would never have made the first move. Matthew was too precious to waste on some one night stand but now with the man before him and obviously interested it was impossible to resist even if it was only for a night.

When they reached the bedroom Matthew pushed the squirming man onto the bed beneath him undoing his jacket as he lay there. Ivan arched into the touch and Matthew could not resist pinching a tender nipple as he unbuttoned the shirt. The other man's whimpers took on a more desperate tone when Matthew finally began to undo the zipper of his pants. Soon Ivan lay on the bed naked but for his scarf violet eyes nervous but erection still hard. Matthew resisted the urge to simply fuck the man below him, to take him and claim him as his own, instead leaning up and pressing a kiss to the other mans soft lips slipping a tongue inside when Ivan moaned. He plundered relentlessly enjoying the feel of Ivan submitting so completely to him. When he finally pulled back Ivan let out a whimper and arched up chasing his lips but Matthew pushed him back down settling on the taller man's hips pinning him to the bed.

"I want to take you like this all spread out and desperate for me," Matthew's words were breathy and low sending a jolt to Ivan's cock even as he reacted to the words themselves. "But I don't want to hurt you sweety I just want to make you mine and if I fuck you now I won't be able to control myself. Don't worry though I'll still get you off."

With that he slid down until he reached Ivan's cock. His tongue darted out and lapped at the pre-cum beading at the tip before slipping his lips around the thick head. He hummed in satisfaction at the sound of Ivan's breath hitching. The moans that echoed through the room when he slid the thick hot cock down his throat and swallowed made the entire night, even if Ivan left the next day.

He slid one hand down to stroke his own cock while he slid the other up, pausing to tweak a nipple, then slid his fingers into Ivan's mouth. The feeling of Ivan's tongue on the delicate pads of his fingers was nearly enough to make him cum.

When the fingers were sufficiently moist he slipped them out smirking around the cock at the sound that Ivan made at their loss. He moved them down quickly pausing only to once more tease the hardened nubs of his partner's nipples causing the larger man to thrash below him on the silken sheets. Then he hitched up Ivan's legs to gain access to his ass. He continued to suck Ivan's cock even as he teased the space around his hole. The sound of Ivan's desperate whimpering caused his cock to twitch and when Ivan was finally reduced to begging for him he could not help but to grant his wish.

The keening noise Ivan made when he finally slid in the first finger nearly drove Matthew over the edge without a touch. He swiftly found Ivan's prostate and when he did he could not help but to begin striking it again and again causing moaning interspersed with pleas for more. Finally he drove Ivan over the edge with a final hard suck. The sight of Ivan cumming eyes wide open staring, focused only on him drove him over the edge even as he swallowed Ivan's own cum.

When he pulled himself up beside Ivan the other man's eyelids were drooping and it was obvious that he fought a losing battle with exhaustion. So he simply pressed a chaste kiss against the soft lips of his new lover and pulled the covers up around them curling closer before joining Ivan in sleep.

* * *

><p>The sun pooled on the bed around the folded blanket and bare limbs. Ivan awoke first to the unfamiliar sensation of being pressed naked against another person. He had a brief moment of panic before he caught site of the familiar blond head of Canada and remembered what had happened. He blushed in remembrance of how wanton he had been and how Canada, no Matthew, had taken care of him. Then with a start he remembered Matthew's claiming of him and the kiss at the end even after they had both came. Perhaps he might be permitted to have a relationship with Matthew, something he had secretly wanted ever since he began to see the younger nation as independent of his aggravating brother.<p>

Matthew chose the moment when Ivan was deepest in concentration to awaken. He looked over at Ivan noting the look of wonderment on his face and smiled sliding an arm over Ivan's chest resting it on the small of his back and pulling him closer. He did not miss the smile on his new lover's face when he nuzzled up against his chest. Perhaps this might work out into a relationship despite it's slightly unorthodox beginnings. Thoughts filled with hope he allowed himself to drift with Ivan, back into sweet sleep. Everything else would work out in the morning.


End file.
